


Falling Deeper

by AllyGirl



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff for Esteban, Romance, bc please let him be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyGirl/pseuds/AllyGirl
Summary: One way to begin a story is to let you know that everything will turn out okay. Well, we already know that it will.So, why not explore an unspoken subject of the story? What if Esteban found love? What if he got everything he ever wanted?What if he could lose it at any moment?
Relationships: Chancellor Esteban / Maya Cadiamo, Esteban (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Falling Deeper

A love letter.

Elena had found a love letter stashed with Esteban’s outgoing letters. Most of them were to the local merchants, but this? This was labeled in cursive, with a heart after the name: Maya Cadiamo. 

The crown-princess had never even heard this name. She’d never heard any name come from Esteban’s mouth that sounded like this name was written. The entire royal family was content to believe that the Chancellor had just forgotten about love. They had just assumed that perhaps Esteban was content to just live out his days with his family. But, here Elena was: holding a love letter he’d written for someone special. 

No sooner than she’d concluded that her cousin was in love with somebody, Elena realized that she couldn’t just bring this up without seeming intrusive. On the other hand, she couldn't not bring it up - this was Esteban! She had to know more, even if it was just a sliver of detail of who this woman was. She was already imagining someone beautiful. Maybe a chancellor from another kingdom - one she hadn’t met - who Esteban had fallen for over the years. Maybe they went dancing during big meetings and watched the sunset rather than chatting with the royalty. Elena sent the letter off with Armando, along with the rest of the outgoing mail, and decided she’d bring the letter up with her friends and family before anything else. She was sure they’d be interested since this was just the thing they tended to talk about after meetings. 

The Grand Council’s session that day was shortened because a member of the council wasn’t present. In fact, the reason Elena had been handling Esteban’s mail wasn’t that he’d asked her to, but because he was unable to. The Chancellor had been asked to attend a meeting with Doña Paloma - something about a trade agreement she wanted to propose. Esteban had offered to meet her so Elena could focus on more important matters. So, after thirty minutes of their hour spent on the small issues concerning the kingdom, Elena decided to bring up what she knew.

“Okay, now that we’ve got these out of the way,” Elena organized the documents they’d been looking over, “I found something.” She folds her hands on the table, a vibrant look in her eyes.

“Found?” Her grandfather, Francisco, looked a bit confused.

Elena nodded, “I found a letter!” She says, “A love letter. One that Esteban wrote for someone.”

The princess wasn’t exactly surprised by the looks she was getting. Her grandmother, Luisa, looked over-the-mood. A typical attitude for a maternal figure. Francisco seemed a bit more confused by this, looking down at the table to gather his thoughts, or what to say. Naomi looked almost disgusted. She and Esteban had a complicated dynamic.

“A love letter?” Naomi was the one to break the brief silence, “How do you know it was a love letter? You didn’t read it did you?” She sticks her tongue out, grossed out by just the thought of the Chancellor pouring his heart out to somebody - by the thought of old people falling in love. 

“No, but you guys should have seen the way he wrote her name.” She grabs a spare paper and tries to replicate the label, “I can’t do it justice. . . if anyone spoke to me the way he wrote her name. . .” She sighs, “Guys, I think he’s in love.” 

Luisa examined the name that Elena had managed to scrawl on the page. It wasn’t familiar, “‘Maya Cadiamo’. . . Well, if Esteban is in love, that just leaves one question.” 

“Who is she?”


End file.
